Daddy Ratchet
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Ratchet opened the pod. There was steam and Ratchet scanned what was inside. "By the allspark." he said. "What is it?" Fowler asked. "It is not a Minicon," Ratchet said. "Then what is it?" Miko asked. "It is a sparkling," Ratchet said.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Ratchet had just prepared the Ground-bridge. The scanners picked something up and it was Cybertronian and Optimus decided he they need to investigate. "Autobots fan out we must find what the scanners picked up before the Decepticons do." Optimus said.

Then who should appear none other than Starscream Megatron had sent him to get what the scanners picked up. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee engaged the Decepticons while Optimus began the search. He found it. It was a pod small but not tiny. It was big enough for a large relic. But this was not that kind of pod. It was type of escape pod. Optimus picked it up.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge." Optimus said into the com.

The portal opened. Optimus went through with the pod and the other Autobots followed.

Optimus placed the small escape pod down.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came over and looked at it. Ratchet came over to open it. Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler came over. "What is it?" June asked.

"A small Cybertronian escape pod." Optimus said.

"It's too small to be an Autobot or Decepticon maybe a Minicon is inside." Arcee said.

"What are Minicons?" Miko asked.

"A race of smaller transformers they are roughly human sized." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet opened the pod. There was steam and Ratchet scanned what was inside. "By the allspark." he said.

"What is it?" Fowler asked.

"It is not a Minicon," Ratchet said.

"Then what is it?" Miko asked.

"It is a sparkling," Ratchet said.

"What is a sparkling?" Raf asked.

"A sparkling is for us is what you humans term as a baby." Ratchet said.

"A baby robot?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet nodded and said: "Yes."

"This sparkling is of Autobot origin." Ratchet said. " I can tell by the Autobot symbol on the pod." he said.

"Are you born an Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Normally no." Ratchet answered.

"Being an Autobot or Decepticon is a choice. There are two ways Transformers come to be one is the Allspark a relic brings forth a spark and it appears as a young adult. The other way is husband and wife have one together and it takes ten months until the birth of said child." Optimus said.

"If a child is born that way it is raced in the ways of that faction if the child is born to neutrals the child makes there own choice." Ratchet added.

"I see," Jack said.

"Why is it here?" Fowler asked.

"When the war started families who had sparklings either they left and became refugees or they launch the sparklings into space in pods like this to save them. Many pods that are found by either Autobot or Decepticon are raised by whoever finds but some Decepticons terminate the child as soon as the find it." Optimus said.

"Oh my word." June said.

"I guess he is a lucky one." Fowler said.

"It is not a 'he' Fowler. According to my scans this little newborn sparkling is a girl." Ratchet said.

"Oh," Fowler said.

The steam finally went away inside it revealed a little red and white female sparkling. "The pod kept her in stasis when she wakes up she's going to be hungry." Ratchet said and he found something it was a note. "A note," he said.

Ratchet read the note. "Please to whatever Autobot or several Autobots find my daughter take good care of her, she doesn't have a name yet you. Give her whatever name you think fits her. She was a day old when I put her in this pod. I believe she is a sweet sparkling. If it is group of you who find her the one she bonds with will be her caregiver as in normal situations like this. Raise her to be the best Autobot she can be."

"She is pretty cute." Miko said.

"I agree." June said.

"I better get the bottle ready before she wakes up." Ratchet said. Ratchet was fixing it up. There was glowing blue low grade energon going into it.

"Are there different types of energon?" June asked.

"Yes there is. Regular energon like this is meant for all bots and it is the main fuel source and refined in certain ways makes the use of it many. Some ways into foods, other drinks. Some meant like earth liquor and wine. Other like this one meant for young ones." Ratchet said.

"I see," June said.

"But the energon by itself isn't enough for a sparkling. It is for a child or a teen but not an infant we have to mix sparkling formula into it. It makes it like ener-milk a substance the Cybertronians mothers whether Transformer or animal feed their babies." Ratchet said.

"So it's like the milk human and mammal mothers feed their babies." June said.

"Yes, it is" Ratchet said after he finished putting in the formula powder. He screwed on a specail lid and shook it. "The energon is warm. Sparklings are like human babies they like their formula warm." Ratchet said. He tested on his wrist.

"Well?" June asked.

"It's just right." Ratchet said.

Ratchet came over to the pod. The other Autobots were looking at the little sparkling.

The sparkling's face scrunched up a little and she opened her optics. She was taking in everything since she was fell into stasis. She saw all the Autobots looking at and saw the humans. She was so in awe. Then a growling sound was heard it was the sparklings tank. The sparkling started to cry.

Ratchet picked her up and stuck the bottle in her mouth. The sparkling's cries died down right away and she began to suckle. She looked up at Ratchet. Her optics were big and blue. They were so full of innocence.

Then she let go of the bottle after a third of it was gone.

"Why did she stop?" Miko asked.

"She's probably full." Ratchet said. He tried offer the bottle to her again but she turned her head away. That was a sign that she was full. Then she made face and made some sounds.

"Why does she keep making that face?" Miko asked.

"Like human babies sparklings need to burped." Ratchet said and put the sparkling up to his shoulder and began to pat her on the back. Then they heard a burp. The sparkling softly cooed and snuggled into Ratchet's neck.

"Awe!" Miko said.

"That is cute." Raf said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Adorable." Fowler said.

"Reminds me of Jack when he was a baby." June said.

"MOM!" Jack said.

"May I hold her?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sure," Ratchet said and showed Bulkhead how to hold the sparkling.

Bulkhead cradled the little sparkling close to his chest. The little sparkling looked confused she looked for Bulkhead to Ratchet. Then started crying. Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst. The sparkling reached out Ratchet.

"She wants you old friend." Optimus said.

"Me?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee came close to the sparkling and stroked her head and that only made her cry louder. Arcee came over and touched her to see if she might help. But the sparkling proceed to cry even louder. Optimus was worried.

Ratchet came over and took the sparkling out Bulkhead's arms. "Okay calm down." Ratchet said rocking the sparkling. The sparkling was still crying. Ratchet walked around rocking the sparkling. "It's okay little one don't cry sweetie don't cry." he said.

Finally the sparkling settled down and snuggled into Ratchet. "She likes you." Miko said.

"I have the feeling that the sparkling thinks Ratchet is her father." June said.

"I believe you are right." Optimus said.

"I think so too I was the first one the handle her. Sparklings imprint on their care takers. If the first one who handles a sparkling this situation is female the sparkling will think she is their mother. If the one who handles the sparkling is male the sparkling will think he is their father." Ratchet said.

"So that makes you a dad." Jack said.

"Yes it does," Ratchet said. "I don't know if I can handle it." he said.

"I know you can old friend and we will be willing to help you." Optimus said.

 _"Yeah we can baby sit if you need us too,"_ Bumblebee said.

"Thank you," Ratchet said. "Well she needs a name." he said.

"What are you going to name her?" Raf asked.

"She looks like a little ambulance." Miko said.

"Hmm," Ratchet said. "She kind of does look like an ambulance bit has same colors as some ambulances I've seen." Ratchet said.

"Then why don't you call her Ambula? Ambulance without n-c-e at the end." Miko said.

The sparkling cooed. "I think she likes it." Arcee said.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Bulkhead said.

 _"She looks like an Ambula."_ Bumblebee said.

"It seems to suite her old friend." Optimus said.

"Ambula it is then, it is perfect." Ratchet said.

Ratchet and the other Autobots had things to do. Bulkhead made a crib for Ambula along with a changing table. Ratchet made a bassinet for Ambula to sleep in until she was big enough for the crib. Ratchet constructed a mobile it had an Autobot symbol in the middle and it had animals around it. Bulkhead had made some toys. The kids and June bought some large plush animals almost bigger than the humans. Perfect for Ambula.

"Okay little one time for a bath." Ratchet said.

 _"Can we help?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"Sure I need some soap, a pitcher and some towels." Ratchet said. He cleaned out the large sink that the other Autobots use to wash their hands.

"I'll get the soap," Bulkhead said.

"I'll get the pitcher." Arcee said.

 _"I'll get the towels."_ Bumblebee said.

Ratchet turned on the water checked the temperature. It could be too hot or too cold for Ambula. "Just right." he said. He plugged the sink and it filled with water. Bulkhead came back with the soap, Bumblebee with the towels and Arcee with the pitcher. Ratchet began to scrub Ambula clean.

"I'm your daddy now," Ratchet said. "That is Arcee." Ratchet said pointing at the two wheeler femme. "That is Bulkhead." Ratchet said pointing at the large Autobot. "That is Bumblebee." Ratchet said pointing at the yellow scout. "That is Optimus prime." Ratchet said pointing at the leader. "That is Miko, Raf, agent Fowler, Jack and June Darby." Ratchet said pointing at the humans.

Ambula looked at the group who was looking at her.

Ratchet rinsed her off and took her out and dried her off.

Ambula sighed as she was wrapped in the warm towel. Ambula then let out a yawn. She was sleepy.

"Okay time for Ambula to get some sleep." Ratchet said. He tucked her in the bassinet and turned on the baby monitor. After doing that he tiptoed quietly out of the room.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ambula was a vibrant little sparkling she loved her new daddy Ratchet. She was starting to grow a little. June back a couple of months later. "Wow she's grown." June said.

"She has," Ratchet said.

"How long will it take her to grow up?" June asked.

"About the same as humans but we live longer so we remain young longer." Ratchet said.

"I see." June said. "So how is sweet little Ambula?" June asked.

"She's fine." Ratchet answered. He looked over at the blanket where Ambula was lying on her back looking her play gym. She was very curious about the objects hanging above her.

Ambula then started crying. Ratchet went to her and picked her up. "There, there my angel." Ratchet said. He rocked her gently. Ratchet smelled something. "Someone needs a diaper change," Ratchet said. Then he changed her diaper. "There we go good as new." he said.

Ambula had bonded with the other Autobots and the humans.

Ambula was now 3 months old and Ratchet was watching her while he was working on Synthetic energon. "Ratchet is that synthetic energon?" Raf asked.

"Yes it is I see you are wearing protective goggles." Ratchet said.

"I can watch?" Raf asked.

Ambula looked at her father and cooed.

"I just put some in the test engine and..." he said. The engine began to work.

"It works bee!" Raf said.

"Uh ah this formula needs further testing before we can us it for fuel, ammunition or first aid." Ratchet said. "Which bad because our natural energon reserves are so low." Ratchet added.

Optimus found out the the Decepticons were moving energon. Ratchet let him know about how low they were on energon.

After they left Ratchet took a vile of Synthetic energon and injected it to himself and collapsed.

"RATCHET WAKE UP!" A voice said.

There was also crying.

"Ratchet!" Raf said.

Ratchet opened his optics. "How can a small being be so loud?" Ratchet said. Ambula was crying. Ratchet picked her up and rubbed her back. Ambula finally calmed down and snuggled against Ratchet's chest. Ratchet put in the play pen. He check his vital stats. It was good.

Ratchet manage to scrap the Decepticons and Optimus scolded him.

At the base Ambula was crying. Ratchet looked at her Ambula continued to fuss. Ratchet walked away when Ambula refused to look at him. Arcee picked her up and began to soothe her.

Ratchet ran off to fight Megatron. Megatron wounded Ratchet. "Optimus I've been a fool." Ratchet said lying on the ground leaking natural and synthetic energon.

Ratchet signal came on the monitor clear as day. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee rushed to rescue Ratchet. Bumblebee stayed behind to watch Ambula who was crying she wanted Ratchet she wanted her loving daddy.

Bumblebee played with her a bit to calm her down.

Knockout was bragging to the wounded Ratchet. Ratchet was in pain and weak from energon loss. He knew Knockout was going to kill him. Then Ratchet thought about Ambula. She needed him and loved him. He loved her. What would happen to his adoptive daughter if he didn't return? The sound of blaster fire was heard.

Ratchet saw an opening and attack and fought Knockout in his weakened state. Once Knockout stuck he picked up the vile of Synthetic energon.

"What are you going to drink it?" Knockout asked.

"No I'm going to destroy it." Ratchet said and smashed the vile.

"You idiot Megatron will have my head!" Knockout said.

Ratchet passed out due to energon loss.

Knockout retreated when the other Autobots appeared.

Optimus carried the wounded Ratchet through the ground bridge and gave him an energon transfusion.

Ambula was crying. She wanted Ratchet now! "Come here sweetie." Arcee said picking her up. Ambula kept on crying. Arcee tried to feed her but Ambula would take the bottle. All she wanted was Ratchet.

It was going to be a long night.

Bumblebee took the first shift of watching Ambula and Ratchet. Ambula was very fussy and refused to calm down. Bumblebee sighed he didn't know what to do. Soon it was Bulkhead's turn.

Bulkhead tried to get Ambula to calm down by watching a kiddie show. It helped but not much. Now it was Arcee's turn.

Arcee tried by reading her a book. But Ambula continued to fuss and cry. Arcee rubbed Ambula's back in small circles in an effort to calm her down. Optimus came to have his turn.

Ambula was fussing still but she was starting to get tired. "Come on now fall asleep." Optimus said softly. Ambula began to calm down. Optimus heard a groan.

Ratchet was waking up. He began to sit up. "Easy old friend you lost a lot of energon good and bad." Optimus said.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone I just wanted so badly to...' Ratchet said.

"Help us we know. But you nearly cause the loss of something irreplaceable our medic, a most trusted friend and loving father." Optimus said. "You did lead us to a much need energon supply and for that we should all be great full." Optimus said.

"The Synthetic energon needs more testing on machines not Autobots." Ratchet said.

Optimus was glad Ratchet destroyed what remained.

Ratchet remembered something. "Ambula where is she? How is she?" Ratchet asked. Optimus took the fussy child out of the play pen and showed her to him.

"Oh my little angel." Ratchet said as Optimus placed her on his chest. Ambula stopped her fussing and calmed down finally. "Daddy's sorry, he won't do that again. Daddy promises." Ratchet said.

After a couple of days Ratchet was up and around again. Ambula was happy that her daddy was all better.

a month later Ratchet was once again working on the synthetic energon. Ambula started to crying she was hungry. Ratchet figured that and grabbed the bottle and grabbed the supplies to make after setting Ambula on the counter. Where synth-en vile was sitting. Ratchet came back with the supplies and saw that Ambula had guzzled down the synthetic energon he was going to test. "Oh no!" Ratchet said.

Ambula started to cough she wasn't feeling well. "This bad." Ratchet said. He rushed to get medical supplies after lying Ambula down on a medical bay bed.

"What happened?" Arcee asked as she saw Ratchet rush to Ambula with the medical supplies he needed.

"I left to get things for to make Ambula a bottle because she was hungry I set her on the counter where I was about to test some synth-en once again and when I got back she had consumed the substance!" Ratchet said.

"Oh no!" Arcee said. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Yes I need it." Ratchet said.

The other Autobots her the commotion and came running.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet explained what happened.

"I should have brought her with me! If I did this wouldn't have happened!" Ratchet said.

"Calm down old friend raising a sparkling as you know is a learning experience these things happen." Optimus said.

"Yeah we're not blaming you." Bulkhead said.

 _"It could have happened to any of us."_ Bumblebee said.

"I know but right now I need to pump Ambula's tanks." Ratchet said and began to process.

The humans came in once Ratchet had started.

"What's going on?" Fowler asked.

"Is everything alright?" June asked.

The kids looked pretty worried.

Ratchet explained the situation just he was finishing pumping Ambula's tank.

"Is she alright?" Miko asked.

"Will she be okay?" Jack asked.

"She seems fine now. But we have to wait and see if she'll be okay. Who knows how synthetic energon affects sparklings. I know how it affects adult but I don't know how it will affect her." Ratchet said.

Ambula didn't look good. "I should have took her with me or asked someone to watch her. If I did either of those things this wouldn't have happened. I'm a horrible father." Ratchet said.

"No your not." June said. "These things happen. One time I left Jack alone when he was little and he swallowed one of my rings." she said.

"Was he okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes the doctor had to stick a tube down his throat but yes he was okay." June said.

Ratchet scanned Ambula. "Everything is looking good. She's doing better." Ratchet said. He got her bottle and began to feed her. Ambula drank down the formula and fell asleep. "Okay let's see how she is doing after her nap." Ratchet said.

Ambula woke up a couple of hours later she was so full of energy and happy. Ratchet scanned her. "She going to be alright, and there is now longer term affects. What a relief." Ratchet said with sigh.

"That is good news," June said.

Ambula was going to be just fine.

More sparkling cuteness up ahead!

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Ambula had fully recovered from the Synthetic energon ordeal. After Optimus had his memories restored which happen about two weeks after the incident everything was running smoothly.

Right now Ratchet was repairing Wheeljack. Ambula was sitting in the play pen cooing. Wheeljack noticed the play pen. He saw the sparkling inside. "Hey Doc who's that?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet carefully took her out. "This is Ambula she's my daughter, we found her in a escape pod. She seems to have chosen me as her father." Ratchet said.

"Gotta say she's pretty cute." Wheeljack said.

Ambula was intrigued by Wheeljack and reached out to him. "Wheeljack I think she wants you," Ratchet said placing the sparkling in the white wreckers lap.

"Hey kid." Wheeljack said. Ambula saw the grenade on Wheeljack's waist. She tried to grabbed. But luckily Wheeljack was smart enough to stop her. "Do not touch that it's not a toy." Wheeljack said.

Ambula looked at him confused. She tried to touch it again. "Hey doc you might what to take her back she keeps trying to touch my weapons and keep telling her no." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet came over and picked her up. "I was worried about that but she is just a sparkling she doesn't understand that stuff is dangerous." Ratchet said.

After a couple of days Ratchet was working. He looked over at the play pen. Ambula had fallen asleep. The humans were visiting. "So hows little Ambula today?" June asked.

"She's fine. She's eating sparkling food along with her formula." Ratchet said.

"Good," June said.

Then Ambula started crying. Ratchet picked her up. Ambula wasn't happy. Ratchet was getting something out. "She seems pretty fussy right now." June said.

"She's teething." Ratchet said and handed her the teething toy which and began to chew on.

"Oh poor little thing that hurts." June said.

"I know it really is making her a little cranky." Ratchet said.

Ambula continued to bite the cold teething ring.

After a couple of days Ratchet left Raf and Fowler in charge of Ambula. Ratchet had to retrieve a relic and Wheeljack was helping. Ratchet had returned home safely and Ambula was happy to see him. Just then Bulkhead came through the ground bridge wounded.

By the time Ratchet had finished treating Bulkhead he was worried Bulkhead would never be the same.

Soon a young Rookie called Smokescreen joined them. Ambula liked Smokescreen. "Can I hold her?" Smokescreen asked.

"Sure gently." Ratchet said.

Smokescreen cradled Ambula in his arms. Ambula touched his face with her little hands.

Today the kids had a surprise for Ambula a large plush frog. Ambula loved it. She hugged it close. She loved her new toy. Ambula was making a lot of baby sounds. Ratchet was giving her some sparkling food. She is such a sweet sparkling.

Later that night. Ratchet woke up to Ambula's crying. She didn't cry much at night and not that loud. Ratchet picked her up. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

Ambula cried it sounded like she was in pain. Ratchet scanned her the light was red when it went over her audio. "Okay let's take a look in that audio." Ratchet said. He looked inside. "I see it's an Audio infection." he said. He gave her a spoonful of a painkiller medicine meant for sparklings. Ratchet stayed by her bedside that night to make sure she slept soundly.

Ratchet was feeding her the next morning. "You look tired." June said.

"Ambula woke up crying last night. The poor little dear has an Audio infection." Ratchet said.

"Is that like an ear infection?" June asked.

"Yes it is our audio receptors are a Cybertronians ears." Ratchet said.

"How is she feeling?" she asked.

"Right now I'm trying to feed her. She doesn't seem very hungry." Ratchet said. "I spent the whole night by her side to make sure she slept soundly." he said.

"You're a good dad Ratchet." June said.

"Thanks." Ratchet said. Ambula started crying again her audio really hurt. Ratchet began to cuddle her. "Poor little thing her audio really hurts." he said.

"Can you give her something for it?" June asked.

"I gave her some when I woke this morning I can only give it to her every 6 hours. I can give her more in an hour." Ratchet said.

"I hope she feels better. Maybe an antibiotic might help." June said.

"I think I have the medicine she needs but I must weigh her to get the dose just right." Ratchet said. He placed Ambula on the scale. "Okay 102 lbs normal weight for a sparkling her age." he said. He used the computer to calculate it. "There now we have the proper dosage." he said.

Ratchet gave her the medicine and she took her painkiller and antibiotic without a fight. "Good job." Ratchet said.

Ambula soon fell asleep.

After a couple of days Ambula got better.

Ambula was living a very normal life but it took an unexpected turn when the Decepticons attack the base Optimus arranged Ambula in an infant seat in Ratchet's vehicle mode.

Ratchet took residence in a junk yard. Ambula was his main focus. He shook her plush frog for her. He figured Ambula had lost all her sparkling supplies that he didn't take with were destroyed when the base was.

Raf found them. Ratchet came to the Harvenger after Raf had talked to him.

Darkmount was destroyed. Now they have taken up residents in unit e.

Ambula was very happy. She loved all the Autobots. Ultra Magnus even got to hold her despite his protests. He only held her because she was reaching out to him and crying.

Sparkling cuteness up a head!

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Ambula was a vibrant little sparkling. The other Autobots thought so and loved her. But her father Ratchet loved her the most. Ratchet scanned Ambula for a check up. According to his scans next week was going to be Ambula's first birthday.

Ambula started to cry it was nap time and she wanted her plush frog. "Has anyone seen Ambula's plush frog?" Ratchet asked.

"Here it is!" Smokescreen said and gave it to Ambula.

"Thank you Smokescreen." Ratchet said.

Ambula hugged it and yawned then fell asleep.

"She loves that frog." Raf said.

"Yes she does, she can't get to sleep without it." Ratchet said.

"That's cute." June said.

Optimus had returned with a Predacon skull. They were shocked.

Ratchet pulled up pictures of Predacons. Jack commented on how Predacons looked like the creatures of earth mythology and literature.

"It's possible that Predacons became the base of Earth folklore." Optimus said.

Ratchet just remembered something and talked to the others about it.

"So Ambula's first birthday is next week?" Miko asked.

"It is," Ratchet said.

"Cool!" Smokescreen said.

"We should have a party for her." Miko said.

"Yeah," Raf said. Jack and the other humans agreed.

"It would be nice to have a celebration for young Ambula for surviving a whole year with us during this war." Optimus said.

"Alright!" Wheeljack said.

"I know about Cybertronian cooking and baking I was the best at during while was training for the elite guard." Smokescreen said.

"That would be useful." Ratchet said.

"Smokescreen you will make the food because of your experience with the kitchen." Optimus said.

"We need decorations." Miko said.

"Yeah we need presents for Ambula." June said.

"Good plan." Jack said.

So the planning for Ambula's first birthday was under way.

On the bright and sunny November 15th morning was Ambula's birthday. Ratchet smiled and woke Ambula up.

Ambula yawned and looked at Ratchet. "Sorry to wake you but you have a big day a head of you." He said. He gave her a bath and buffed her. "There all pretty." he said and took Ambula into the main part of unit e.

"Happy 1st birthday Ambula!" Everyone said.

Ambula's optics opened wide. She was surprised. Smokescreen brought in the ener-cake it looked good. They cut slices and everyone got a piece. Ambula shoved her's in her mouth with her hands. It was good ener-cake. Ratchet wiped her face off with a napkin.

The presents were ready. Ambula got popcorn popper, a rocking horse, a plush kangaroo, a jack in the box, some sparkling books and a pull toy. Ambula was happy.

A couple of days later Ratchet had given her a sippy cup. Ambula drank down the contents. She looked at Ratchet. "Dada." Ambula said.

Ratchet looked shocked. So did everyone else who was there.

"Did she just say?" Smokescreen asked.

 _"I think she just did."_ Bumblebee said.

Ratchet picked her up and looked at her. "Dada." Ambula said again.

"That's right I'm Daddy." Ratchet said.

"Her first word." Bulkhead said with a smile.

"Pretty cute congrats doc." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet was to happy to care that Wheeljack called him Doc.

Optimus put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. He saw how proud Ratchet looked. "You must be very proud old friend." Optimus said.

"I am so proud of her." Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus even smiled.

Arcee came over and patted Ambula's head.

The humans were there. "What's going on?" Fowler asked.

"Ambula said her first word." Smokescreen said.

"Cool." Raf said.

Ambula said it again hugging Ratchet. "Dada."

"Aw that is sweet." Miko said.

"That is great," Jack said.

"She's growing up." June said.

"She is growing up very fast." Ratchet said. "Whose daddy's little girl?" he cooed. Ratchet placed her on the ground. He held her hands and got her to stand he walked slowly behind her and she began to take a few steps.

Soon Ambula was learning how to walk. She could stand up on her own.

Ambula stood up on her feet and kept herself steady. Ratchet knelt down with his arms out. Ambula took a few steps and made it. Ambula normally was able to walk a few steps whether it was from Optimus to Ultra Magnus, or Bumblebee to Bulkhead, or Smokescreen to Wheeljack, or Arcee to Ratchet.

Now she was toddling all over the place. "Come here you." Ratchet said. Unit E had been sparkling proofed to keep Ambula safe.

Ambula was playing on her rocking horse while Ratchet was working. Then she toddled over to him and Wheeljack. She tugged on Ratchet's leg. "Hoppsie." she said.

"Uh oh, we need to find her plush frog or she'll throw the biggest tantrum in the galaxy." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack looked through some of the stuff. "Here it is." he said and handed it to Ambula.

"Thanks Wheeljack." Ratchet said.

"No problem." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet picked Ambula up and placed her in her Playpen. Soon she fell asleep.

Ratchet was treating Ultra Magnus his hand was crushed by Predaking. "That should do it." Ratchet said fixing his hand into a claw.

Soon the other Autobots had brought in Soundwave. They restrained him. Ambula was cooing. Soundwave turned his head towards the sound. "Don't even think about it!" Ratchet snarled.

Ratchet was trying to get data. Then Laserbeak came crashing through. "Oh no!" Ratchet said.

Laserbeak freed Soundwave. He knocked out Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Fowler. Ratchet was backed into a corner he was knocked out by Soundwave who grabbed him. Ambula was crying.

Soundwave heard the crying and came closer and closer and saw the wailing sparkling. He grabbed Ambula and took her with him.

Optimus called in. He needed a groundbridge. He asked about Ratchet. "He's gone!" Bulkhead said.

Smokescreen looked into the play pen. "Ambula's gone too!" Smokescreen said.

"NO!" Optimus shouted.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Megatron saw Soundwave come in with Ratchet and the sparkling. Megatron saw the child. "The Autobots were keeping a sparkling in their base?" Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded.

Ratchet was strapped down to a medical bed. Ambula was crying reaching out to Ratchet. "Dada, dada!" Ambula said while crying.

"Dada?" Megatron asked.

"Probably Ratchet is this young ones father." Shockwave said.

"I can use this to my advantage." Megatron said.

Ratchet woke up on the Decepticon war ship. Megatron came forward. "Hello Ratchet," Megatron said. "We need your help." he said.

"Why would I help you?" Ratchet snapped.

"I think you would reconsider." Megatron said. He picked something up. It was Ambula she was crying.

"Ambula," Ratchet said.

"If you don't help us I will kill her." Megatron said his canon was powering up.

"I'll do what you want just don't hurt her." Ratchet cried.

Ratchet was forced to help the Decepticons out of fear for Ambula's life.

While Ratchet was helping Shockwave. Knockout was watching Ambula. Knockout remembered hearing Ratchet call the sparkling Ambula. She was fussing. "It's okay little one Knockout won't hurt you I love kids." Knockout said. Ambula continued to fuss.

Knockout tickled her tummy and that cheered her up. "You sure are cute aren't you Amby." he said.

When Ratchet came to Knockout for a certain device he handed Ambula to him to get it.

Ambula fussed and held onto Ratchet. "It's okay I'm here don't be scared." Ratchet said.

Knockout handed him the device. "Thank you." Ratchet said.

"You're welcome." Knockout said. He had never been thanked before.

Ambula was fussing. "There, there Ambula." Ratchet said.

"That truly is a nice name." Knockout said.

"What is?" Ratchet asked.

"Ambula." Knockout answered.

"I know it suites her perfectly." Ratchet said.

"You know I called her Amby earlier she seemed to like it." Knockout said.

"Amby?" Ratchet asked.

"It's short for Ambula. You know a nickname." Knockout said.

"That's cute," Ratchet said.

"I scared!" Ambula said.

"I know you are." Ratchet said.

Afterwards Ratchet was given to Predaking a plaything Ratchet hid Ambula out fear for her life.

Predaking ruffed him up. Ratchet told Predaking the truth. Ambula's crying was loud.

"What is that?" Predaking asked.

Ratchet ran over to keep him away.

"I demand to know what is making that noise!" Predaking said.

Ambula then came out of hiding. "Dada!" Ambula said reaching up to him.

"Ambula!" Ratchet said picking her and held her close. He was becoming very fearful of his daughter's life.

"What is that?!" Predaking demanded.

"My daughter Ambula I will fight back if you attack. I won't let anyone bring harm to her!" Ratchet said.

Predaking reached out his clawed hand towards Ambula. Ratchet became fearful.

Ambula grabbed his clawed finger. Predaking was shocked. This little creature was scared of him. He leaned in closer. Ambula touched his face and kissed him where his nose was.

Predaking was shocked. "She kissed me," Predaking said.

"She must like you." Ratchet said. "I hope Megatron won't get angry he threatened her life." he said.

"I consider this sparkling my friend Megatron will pay for what he did to my kind and threatening something this small and helpless!" Predaking said. "Thank you for being honest with me." Predaking said.

Predaking went on rampage. He was knocked out of the ship.

Ratchet encountered the other Autobots.

Bumblebee killed Megatron. He also got his voice back.

"Ratchet I got my pipes back!" Bumblebee said.

"Yes we noticed." Ratchet said.

"The Cybermatter." Bumblebee said.

"It's the only logical explanation." Ratchet said.

"Bee talk!" Ambula said.

After restoring Cybertron the Autobots were about to leave.

Ratchet decided to stay. He knew where he was needed.

Ambula was going to stay with Ratchet her father who loved her so much.

The other Autobots had left.

"Hard to believe their gone." Jack said.

"I know," Raf said.

Ambula hugged Ratchet. "Love you Dada." Ambula said.

"I love you too." Ratchet told her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Ambula grow up here? There are no other transformers her age to play with." June said.

"I know but I'm sure Jack, Raf and Miko will play with her." Ratchet said.

Ambula was going to grow up into a lovely young lady.

To be continued.


End file.
